Network sites associated with domain names may be hosted by servers geographically distributed across the globe. When a client requests to be connected to a site for a domain name, a computing device providing domain name service (DNS) may select a server for the connection. As numerous servers may be associated with the domain name, the computing device must determine which servers are closest to the requesting client. Further, the computing device must determine which of these servers is best able to service the client. When a computing device must decide among numerous global servers, such decision making may be challenging for a single processor.